


A Lovely Visit

by SonjaJade



Series: Diary of a Dublith Trio [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Alex pays a visit to some good friends.  VERY good friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cheshirejin’s OT3, as hot as I could make it. (I actually pulled it off! YAY!!!)
> 
> ((I also got hilariously addicted to the threesome and proceeded to write lots more of them))

After travelling most of the day on a south-bound train, Alex was relieved to stretch his legs and walk to his destination.   It wasn’t very far, and he wanted to stop along the way for a gift.  When he arrived at the Curtis’ home, he knocked and was greeted by a firm and powerful handshake, followed by a softer, yet just as powerful embrace.  
  
He’d brought two bottles of wine, his hosts had brought fresh pork from their shop, and dinner was delicious as always.  After their meal was conversation and laughter, and then at last had come dessert.  
  
He was led upstairs to a dim room where two large beds had been alchemically stitched together.  Undressing was a group effort that none of them rushed and warm kisses had been shared between all three along the way.  Alex isn’t sure how he ended up in the middle of them, but he’s not complaining.  Izumi’s fingers are slender but strong, and she strokes his length perfectly as Sig kisses the straining muscles in his neck.  
  
“We’ve missed you,” the hulking man behind him murmurs into his ear.  
  
“I’ve missed you too,” Alex responds breathlessly.  
  
“Come to bed,” Izumi purrs, her other hand rolling and cradling his balls.  “Let’s make up for lost time.”  
  
She gently tugs him to follow her, then she releases him altogether to get in the middle of the giant bed.  She lies down on her back and spreads her legs, making a place to hold his body.  Alex thinks she is stunning and tells her so.  Then he turns his head and asks his friend for permission to bed his wife.  
  
Sig chuckles.  “Still so proper, even now.  Of course you can play with Izumi,” he says with a smile.  “So long as you and I get to play together too, I’m fine with that.”  
  
Alex thanks him with a slow deep kiss that leaves Izumi watching with dark eyes.  He crawls over her and kisses her as well, one hand squeezing a breast that barely fills his enormous palm.  Her fingernails rake down his chest and she wriggles her hips underneath him.  He lets go of her breast, replacing his hand with his mouth and moving his hand down to part her sticky seam and diddle her sensitive spots.  Her body arches and she grips his forearms as her voice rises and falls with his ministrations.  He feels warm skin and hard muscle meeting with the backs of his legs and buttocks, and then a large pair of hands rests on his lower back.  
  
“Don’t tease us, Alex,” Izumi whimpers.  She spreads her legs wider.  “Put it in!”  
  
He withdraws his fingers and licks her flavor from them.  Then she takes his cock and guides it to her core and he slides in with a groan.  As they both adjust to each other, the sound of a plastic cap opening is heard, and then cool jelly is being spread over and inside his puckered hole.  The bed jostles a little as Sig coats his dick with the lubricant, and then the cap clicks closed and Alex can feel the man’s body heat envelop him as his friend poises for entry.  
  
“Please,” he whispers, and Sig pushes slowly into his body, eliciting a chorus of moans from both him and Izumi, who’s feeling the pressure of two overgrown men bearing down wonderfully into her body.  Sig grunts as he fills his ass, pumping slowly and gently at first, then picking up speed.  As a result, Alex begins to move within Izumi and her body responds to his motions.  She raises up and kisses him hard, wrapping her tongue around his, even as he cries out in bliss.  Her voice shakes when she climaxes, the sound of his name being sung in a perfect alto pitch vibrato.  Her most intimate place quivers and ripples around him and he latches on to a pert nipple.  
  
Her fingers hold him tight to her breast and Sig shifts back a little, stilling his hips so that he can take over moving for both of them.  As he slides off of his male lover, he slips deep into his female one.  Izumi gives a yelp of pleasure to the ceiling as her fingertips move to leave stinging scratches down his back.  He growls his approval of this in her ear, asking her not to be gentle with his pale skin.  Then he retracts from her wet folds and shoves himself upward, forcing Sig’s cock down into his ass and hitting his prostate.  
  
His shout of desperation makes Sig laugh.  “You want _that,_ eh?”  
  
Alex can only nod, too focused on moving evenly between the two of them.  Then he feels Sig's hands at his hips.  
  
“I’m gonna borrow him a minute, Izumi.  You can have him back in just a second.”  
  
Alex’s eyes fly open as Sig’s hands grab him roughly and the cock in his ass begins to move harder and faster.  Every stroke hits him just right, and he buries his face between Izumi’s tits.  He rolls her nipples with his fingers as Sig fucks him brutally.  
  
Sig is hardly out of breath when he says, “Come inside my wife, Alex. Flood her body with it.  Show me how good it feels when I fuck you…”  
  
He wants to say something, but words are impossible for him to grasp at the moment.  He feels so wonderfully full and pleasantly stretched open…  Every pass Sig’s cock head makes over his prostate sends shivers down his spine, and then the man bends down and licks his back from shoulder blade to just behind his ear, and he roars as his orgasm washes over him.  He rocks inside Izumi’s body as she encourages hotly in his ear for him to fill her all the way up, and when he begins to come back to earth he kisses her tenderly before rolling off of her.  
  
As his chest heaves, he feels Sig’s face burying between his legs.  A hot tongue licks and laves, cleaning up his cum as well as Izumi’s fluids, and then going on to suck and caress for good measure.  He weakly raises his head and looks down to see Sig’s eyes closed and enjoying the task he’s set out for himself, though he’s not sure if it’s the fellatio he’s liking so much or Izumi’s mouth on his balls and asshole.  She grins at him wickedly as she gives a long, flickering lick to her husband’s rear opening, winking before slipping a finger inside him.  
  
He lies back once more, feeling blood return to the organ in his friend’s mouth.  “You two are amazing,” he breathes into the warm room.  
  
“Only the best for our friends,” Izumi replies.  “I hope you’re not finished for the night.”  
  
Now Alex laughs.  “Not by a long shot.  The theory for perfect sexual stamina has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!”  His fingers thread into Sig’s thick hair.  “Your turn, friend.  Do you feel like taking a ride?”  
  
Sig grins at him.  “You know you don’t have to ask!”  
  
He turns and grabs Izumi, easily flipping her like a rag doll so that her sloppy pussy is at his mouth and his hard cock is before hers.  He straddlesAlex’s hips, sinks down as Izumi takes him deep into her throat, then begins to ride Alex’s dick like he’s done it every night for years.  He slurps and moans as he feasts from his wife’s body, and Izumi sucks at her husband’s length, hanging upside down in his arms.  
  
Alex has not been with many people sexually, a handful of women and Sig his only male partner.  But the interior of his body was more perfect than anyone he’d ever been with.  Such strength in the body surrounding the warm sleeve of a healthy colon, a hale and hearty prostate gland to press deliriously into, incredibly strong legs to grip his hips and ride with him.  It was as dizzying to fill him as it was to be filled by him.  When the two of them had presented the idea to him, he’d been skeptical.  But now he couldn’t be more pleased with agreeing to meet this way.  
  
“Fuck,” the muscular man moans against the keening woman’s swollen folds.  “I’m gonna come!”  
  
“Then do it!” Alex commands as he pumps into him harder, slapping at the man’s hip.  
  
“Me too!” Izumi shrieks, her body already shaking against her husband’s chest.  
  
He loves to watch them come together.  They are a perfect pair, and seeing them both in ecstasy makes him feel a little like coming too.  He can feel the tingle in his balls signaling a second, more explosive release…  
  
They jerk against each other, Izumi arching off of Sig’s body, her mouth releasing him to scream out her own climax and leaving her husband to ejaculate all over her face and Alex’s groin.  And when Sig comes, he buries his open mouth into his wife’s pussy, drinking the fluid that squirts from her at times, though some of that rolls down her stomach and off her shoulders to also coat Alex’s skin.  And then he was last to peak from their actions, filling his friend with ribbons of hot, white electricity.  
  
And then Izumi starts coughing and the mood is ruined when blood begins to dot his body as well.  
  
Sig turns her upright and cradles her like a toddler to his chest.  She coughs harder and gags, and Alex tears a section off the sheet they were lying on and hands it to Sig as a handkerchief.  
  
“I’m alright,” she says in between gasps for breath.  “Just need some water.”  
  
Sig moves off Alex’s now limp dick, Alex rushing to get to the bathroom for a cool damp rag and a glass of cold water, and returning quickly with both.  As she’d promised, Izumi seems to perk right up after a long drink, and though both men are worrying over her, she insists they go right back to playing.  
  
“One day I won’t be here to play along,” she reminds them gently, each of her hands caressing their faces.  “When that day comes, you’ll still have each other, but I want to play while I can.  I’m fine, it’s not even as bad as it used to be since Hohenheim rearranged my insides.”  She gives them both deep kisses before laying back again.  
  
“It’ll be a while before you recover…” she hints as she twists her nipples in her fingers.  
  
Sig pins her arms and takes turns nursing from each breast as Alex rolls her legs backward toward her shoulders and makes love to her with his mouth and fingers.  She nearly drowns him with her relentless squirting, but he doesn’t care.  She has a point about not being here forever and both he and Sig wan to give her the grandest time they can.  
  
When dawns first rays peek through the window, they have only been done (“This is the last time!” Izumi declared as they ended the night with a classic double penetration position) for about a half an hour.  Sig is in the bathroom washing up and Izumi is calling Mason, telling him to not expect them that day until late, if even at all.  Alex isn’t sure if they’ve told him about what goes on when he comes to visit, but he has a feeling he knows.  
  
Izumi uses her alchemy to quickly clean and freshen the sheets, and he goes to the closet to tug out several blankets to cover them all in.  They pile into the middle of the bed, Alex in the middle of their embrace, and when they awake in the afternoon, he kisses them both goodbye and returns to Central on the evening train, wondering how much longer he can stand it before deciding to stay in Dublith permanently.


End file.
